In recent years, the United States Energy Information Administration estimated that the average monthly American residential electricity consumption was 936 kilowatt-hours, with appliances accounting for the bulk of the electricity consumption. As people become more tied to their, electronic devices, this number is likely to be on the rise. Consequently, power plants must work to meet the high demands of the population's energy consumption.
The United States operates approximately 157,000 miles of high voltage electric transmission lines, and though demand for electricity has increased, construction of transmission lines has actually decreased. As such, numerous problems have arisen. Electrical grids are congested, resulting in increased electricity costs. Additionally, line losses have also increased. According to the U.S. Department of Energy, transmission and distribution losses in the United States were up about 5% in 1970 and grew to 9.5% in 2001.
The significant transmission line loss in current methods of electrical power transmission results in substantial losses in energy and money. At present, it is estimated that up to 7.5% of the electricity transmitted is lost due to inefficiencies in the electrical grid, which is a loss of approximately $30 billion a year due to inefficiencies of the electrical grid. Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved power transmission materials and methods to substantially reduce the transmission line loss that would result in improved efficiencies, lower costs, and the preservation of viable resources.